Steven Unvierse alternative epsiode one corrupted vison
by echo5 libary
Summary: This is just alternative to the Steven Universe show. In this fan fiction Steven attacked by a sapphire and receives a prophecy. His family then decides Steven should be trained by the crystal gems. Jasper, Lapis, Peridot. What else did change in this fan fiction. You will read to find out


dear journal

10/13/16

it Just another day i thought. My dad said " Steven , quarry make sure you get your coursework of day done before your mom gets home." So me and my little brother login into our online schools. Me because I'm different and the reason my brother goes to an online school is because he wants to be like me. Hours stretch along a like a crawl. Around thirty minutes before my mom comes home, me and brother done with our work ,we decided to play our respected games. Quarry played legend of Zelda ocarina of time, and i played over watch. I guess if this journal ever gets out into public i should probably describe Quarry. He is half Asian meaning he has bronze skin, curly black hair. Quarry is also a little chubby and pretty short like he is under 4ft. I guess you want to hear about how i look. I am Caucasian I'm a little bit overweight, i got a mole on side of my chin and a little bit acne on face. Oh right you probably want to hear the rest of the story. While playing overwatch i heard this scratching coming from the fire escape. When i went the source of the noise i saw something that completely put me in shock. I saw a corrupted gem. And she looked dangerous. Her dress was in tatters and covered with all kinds of stains. Oh and her pupils were slanted like a cat and sickish yellowish green. The gem kept trying to get in the house. Crap i thought this not going to end well. I told quarry " quarry i need you to call the gem hunters now." quarry blutter "but stev-" The gem cracked the window. I yelled " quarry you'll get hurt if stay here so go" quarry ran towards the hallways as fast as legs would carry him. _**CRACK**_ the window broke and the gem into my apartment. I know that this gem came for me. The gem said " rose i have found" crap she knows that I'm a half gem, and that rose is my mom. The gem walk slowly towards me with predatory smile. I was prepare to fight, but that gem give me a sucker punch. I doubled over said " uhrg" . Then the gem give me roundhouse kick straight to my head, i feel down. My fall broke the coffee vison double then the gem hop on and tried and strangled me. The gem hollowed " haha a sapphire destroying a quartz. That's funny" My response was "hughrhugr" or the sound of me choking. The sapphire said " it's time we end this don't you agree Rose?". Then the Sapphire pull a dagger out of her left or was right cheek. Then the Sapphire tried to stab me were my gem was. Shit this gem is serious. I used one of hands to grab the sapphire arm with the dagger. She laughed "so there's still some fight left in you hun Rose?" Well not for long i thought I'm barely holding up her arm and , and I'm getting weaker by the second. Then I heard a door slammed close, and feet running down the hallway fast. I heard a squeaky shout " get off my brother you crazy gem" this caused the Sapphire to laughed. Quarry yelled " i said get off my brother." The sapphire just smiled, and lower her head close enough for me to smell her breath. I heard a gun cock, then quarry said " don't say i didn't warn you" i felt the bullet graze my scalp, then all i heard was ringing. I fell to my knees because of headache caused by the ringing. I was stilled had kept my eyes on the Sapphire. Remembering the wisdom my told me about fighting an armed person, keep your eyes always on them to search for an opening. Now i start listening to my dad's advice. Even though could use it earlier. But the past is the past i guess? Shit i can't that image out of my mind. Oh i guess you want to hear the image plaguing my mind ,don't you? Well i guess I'll continue the story. Well i kept my eyes on that sapphire and o god did wish took eyes off her. You remember that bullet that Quarry shoot at the sapphire. Well she took the worst of it. Her gem got cracked and ,let me tell you it's not a pretty sight. Her face concave inside and her side was two inches higher then her left side. Her left arm turn into a clawed., But her right arm was still holding the dagger. Within thirty second her body started to convulse and twitch like crazy. This caused the sapphire to drop her dagger. I was going to run and pick up the dagger to put that gem out of her misery. Halfway towards the dagger, the Sapphire spoke " a child born from gem and man, shall unite humanity and gems in an era of peace. And The child will remede his mother because of her crimes" Sapphire stopped shaking, her faced was of pure terror. She ask " what did i say?" when I didn't answer. She grow hysterical. She asked " tell me what i predicted? I decide i had to end this quick or else things would get ugly. I ran toward where the dagger was drop, i scooped up the dagger. Then charged at the Sapphire , i managed to stab her in gem those shattering the die like every living thing quick. The sapphire body started to dissolve, Just when apartment door was opening. In enter my step mom lizz chu. Crap I thought the timing of this could not be worse. See there numerous raids by the gem hunters, to find corrupted gems. This kinda made lizz realize how dangerous i'm to the family. So lizz and My dad argue whether the crystal gems should train me or not. Fine I'll take time out of the story to you what my step mom lizz looks Asian. Has curly black hair, thin as rail, round feet on heels, pointy nose. That's pretty much what my mom looks like. Back to story. Lizz (i don't call her mom) yelled "explain now steven before cops come" I explain how the Sapphire got in our apartment, how she attacked me. How quarry shot her in the gem (i also told lizz about how the bullet graze my head). When i told lizz about when the Sapphire sputted about some child born from gem and a human. Lizz mouth drop, lizz sputtered " i kknnnow yyyouu w-erree dangerous i just didn't realize how dangerous." Then she ran to her room. I was like okay not not our best talk as child and step mom. Lizz returned with a tube of a clear liquid

, she said " drink this" i asked " what is it?". Lizz yelled " for god sake kid drink it!" Well bottoms i thought. I grab the tube with clear liquid inside it and chug it. Agh salty was what i thought after chugging the liquid. When the liquid reached my stomach,

I felt like my body was on fire for a minute after that i felt great, by great i mean no pain. See i my head hurt from bullet wound and begin smash against the coffee table. But after drinking the clear liquid i felt great. Lizz asked eyes looking away from me " how do feel steven?" i answered " i feel great possibly better than ever" lizz looking at floor said " figures" i asked angrily " what do you mean "figures"?" lizz sighed " i meant figures, because your mom's tears healed gems the best, and young man never use that tone again." when i said sorry mom. Lizz face turn into tired mom looks. Lizz said " okay boys let's make this presentable apartment for the police and, so your dose not worry so much. So quarry grab the broom and sweep up this mess, and steven pack a suitcase" Me and quarry both ran to our chores. Quarry went to dining room to grab the. I started to pack. I know what pack suitcase meant. It meant that lizz and dad would argue about whether or not i should be raise slash train by the crystal gems. Figuring that this my last night in my apartment i pack accordingly. First i pack my clothes, my fav t-shirt. A white t-shirt with a black crescent moon a black star around the moon. Plus some red basketball shorts. And before ask i did pack underwear. I also decided to pack my black t-shirt with red rose on it, with black running shorts. Also pack my favorite book Odd Thomas, then i ran to my mybed reach under mattress to pull out my playboy magazines. Hey don't judge me, i am a growing boy with a wide array of interest. Then i ran to the bathroom to get my toothbrush and some overnight toothpaste, some denordent ,plus some moisturiser. Then the door to the apartment slammed open. Well someone's here i thought miserably. I walk towards the front door. Cops and gem hunters were in my apartment. Great this will good so well i thought sarcastically. A cop yelled "son i want to talk to you." I shrugged. The cop said " my name is officer cobbled ,and your name is?. " i respond " my steven, so officer cobbled what brings you to back our home" Officer Cobbled stated " we got a call from one of your Neighbors saying they heard a window break, care to explain that steven." i replied " some threw a rock at our window." a gem hunter laugh. When the gem hunter stopped laughing he spoke "that might be the worst lie ever. First where's the stone? Second how would someone threw a stone to the seventh floor? Third there's a gem shard on the ground." Shit this guy smart. Just stay calm steven i thought. I said " i can explain everything uh." the gem hunter said " Name jeff ashes, now explain" i answered " someone from the roof of Apartment next to our building threw the stone, when the stone broke the glass it was kind of stuck between the glass, and one of our neighbors cat bumped the stone which made stone fall and made the damage glass worse. Oh and shards i have no idea how they got in here." Jeff smiled then said " well i believe that story what about you officer cobbled." Officer Cobbled shook his head yes. jeff said " okay then we be going then" both Officer Cobbled and Jeff both left our apartment. Okay what just happened was a thought that raced across. Lizz had a look of pure contempt. Lizz sighed "hh i guess the rumors are true, gem hunters only care finding obvious corrupted gems." lizz turn and told " go to your tell i you to get" so went to room go boy. Roughly twenty minutes after authorities came here, I heard the door open. Immediately i heard arguing, sadly I have heard theses same arguments between my dad and lizz. But this was different. Because my dad while arguing my dad seemed resigned. Moments after arguing stop my dad open my door. My dad look like a defeated man this was not only ,because of his expression, but because his nose has been broken multiple and now it looks like a smashed pear. My walk towards my bed and asked " can i sit down". I shook my yes. The bed sank under my dad's weight. He sighed then said "Steven what i'm going do with you?" I sat in silence. My dad continued " i mean if take you to the crystal gems I'll break your moms promise, but on the other hand if you stay everyone hears in danger." Dad sighed again. Before chuckling " though your mother made promise to keep safe till you were ready to fight which i guess you have already have proven." I remain silent because I knew my dad had already made up his mind. My dad put on false cheeriness before saying " so Steven want live with crystal gems?" i knew he had already made up his mind so i shook head yes. Dad give a melancholy smile his with eyes of melancholy ( brown eyes by the way) . Then said " then let's go then" Me and dad were about to leave when dad told lizz " Lizz I'm taking the hover car" Lizz grunted " sure take it" Quarry piped up " why don't teleported to the crystal gems?" dad chuckled " one we don't have the money to teleport to the gems, plus the closest we get will is five miles to crystal gems hideout." Quarry shook is in understanding. After me and dad left the building. Then we walk towards the family hover car. We got in Dad started the car the engine roared. We hover in silence till i saw an gem Sentinel, it face had these dead unblinking eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. I shivered then then whispered to my dad " god those creep me out." my dad replied " well they should those things are designed to help the gem hunters track down, and capture corrupted gems." After dad said that i turn back to look at gem sentinel. I had the funny feeling it was looking directly at me. Roughly twenty minutes later dad parked in front of abandoned Factory. I thought this was some sort of a joke. But before i could ask was a joke dad told me " we are here Steven" Then he walked towards the entrance, i grabbed my suitcase and ran to catch up with i caught up to my dad he was knocking on the truck entrance. Suddenly a voice asked " how are you, and what do you want?" dad answered " Lapis it's Greg Universe " Lapis said " oh greg I'll let you in just give me a minute" Suddenly the truck entrance open. Standing where the truck entrance was a blue skin woman. She wore a blue g string, and purple mini skirt, her hair curled (also colored blue). The woman with blue skin smile then said "how's it going Greg" My father replied " o the same old same old Lapis" Lapis asked " so what brings you out here Greg." dad answered " i want you guys to train steven to fight properly." Lapis turns towards me and give once over then said " wild guess Rose's kid." dad gasped "how did you know.?" Lapis shrugged then said " i can sense rose's gem, now come inside please" Me and my Dad followed Lapis inside the abandoned Factory. What I found completely shocked me. It looked like any normal home. My eyes immediately took to flat screen boy is it huge. On the T.V i show an episode of agent zero. Immediately look for the couch, found it sat next purplish looking guy. That gem was straight up a was a lumberjack. From his boots to his hard beard. I was about sit down when, the purple gem spoke " hey punk , that's where Lapis sits.". Lapis snuck up behind me then placed her arm then said "chill obsidian, no harm no foul" Obsidian grunted " so tell me Lapis why the punks even hear?" Lapis with her free pointed to my stomach. Then replied " this punks rose's child." Obsidian mouth hung open, then it transformed into a smile. Obsidian laughed " hahahaha that is so funny Lapis " Lapis said " i'm being serious ,call Jasper and Peridot and tell them to get the living room. Obsidian sighed then Obsidian face went to pure concentration mode. I asked Lapis " uh Lapis what's Obsidian doing?" Lapis answered " Obsidian is trying to telepathically communicate with Jasper and Peridot." my commented " which i knew that gem had that ability before i wasted money on my phone bill." I laughed to my dad's attempt at a joke. Suddenly i heard a door slam up , above me. I looked up to see two gems. One was dressed up like a nun and other like person from ancient Greece. Hhh i guess i should describe the gems the just entered the scene. The nun looking gem habit was a bright orange. She was very tall around 5ft 10, and very muscular. And had very stern looking face. While Ancient greek looking gem dress was dark green color. And she wore sandles. Her face had nervous look to it, like she feared being prosecuted. Lapis Yelled " Hey Jasper, Peridot we got ourselves a new recruit" I asked nervously " Uh Lapis which is which?" My dad surprisingly answered " The Nun looking is Jasper, Peridot looks person straight out of ancient greece" Jasper pointed at me then yelled "So must be our new recruit." Obsidian rose up from the couch, then screamed " wait a second we have not even expect him yet you're acting like he has already been accepted " Jasper respond " So let's up it to a vote. All how want steven to be with us raise your hand." Both Jasper and Lapis raise their hands. Lapis looked angrily at Obsidian then snapped " why are not voting Steven in?" Obsidian said " O so were suppose to trust him even though we just met him, He could be a corrupted gem that wants to get close to us before he kills us all. Plus we have no idea whether he even has any powers." Jasper said. " Obsidian you raise some question. But we should be charitable to Steven. How about we settle on a compromise." Lapis said " Yes." Peridot said "great idea Jasper." My dad said " thanks Jasper." Obsidian muttered "sure ." Jasper told us all her great compromise " How about this Steven lives here for month and if didn't show any powers by then Steven go's back to Greg." Lapis said " yeah." Peridot said "sounds very reasonable." Obsidian smirked then said " cool idea Jasper." Dad give a sad smile at me then said " guess you are going to live here Steven." Then my dad give me a hug. and said "bye Steven." Then my dad began to leave, and said ' dad I'll make you proud." Dad turn to me replied " you already have Steven." Dad left the warehouse after telling he was proud of me. After my dad left there was an awkward silence, till Jasper told me " i'll show your room Steven." I followed Jasper up the stairs. I saw the door up close. (the door that Jasper and Peridot enter into the warehouse ,it will be explain later). Jasper told me " This door leads to another dimension, this because of we use the door as link to another dimension. We access this dimension by our gems." Jasper pointed at her gem where her nose should have been. She asked " do understand Steven?" I answered " Kind of ." Jasper smiled "one day you will." Jasper said "place your hand on the door." I did what Jasper said. The minute I place my hand on the door it glowed pink. .Then it open. Jasper immediately enter the room. I quickly follow her. The room was massive yet so empty. To give a rough approximation it was 50 feet by 45 feet. Also the room only had a bed in, at first. I asked " Jasper why is this room so bare?" Jasper answered " This is basic form of the room, It can add other objects at your command Steven." I said " cool, I'm going to hit the hay." Jasper said " I guess you had busy day." I nodded yes. Jasper reach in robe, and pull out a journal. And handed it me. Then she told me " Steven if don't like talking to anyone hear about anything write down in the journal, so it won't eat you alive. But of course you could just write anything you want in the journal." After handing me the journal Jasper left my room. Then I decided to write what happened today.

Sincerely

Steven Torn Universe


End file.
